IMing bella and edward!
by cristel sano
Summary: so bella is bored and wanted something to do when edward is not there so she made a chat room! and meets someone in it who happens to be edward they both dont know there talking to eachother so read to find out what happens please! -gives puppy dog eyes-
1. hello

_**yaya! a new story! :D ok so as the summery clearly states in this story bella and edward somehow are talking on a chat sight but dont know its both of them this takes place in in the begaining of eclips where bella is still grouned and needed something to do in the time in the after noon when edward was not there i hope you like it!!**_

**disclamer:i do not own twilight at at all i'm not that good of a writer too...that bites**

**bella's POV**

i sighed sitting down at my already turned on computer i had just made a chat room for something to do because edward was not here. i hate to say it but i needed someone to talk to.

**coolvamp **has entered the room

**clumsy:hey **

_**coolvamp:hello**_

**clumsy:whats up?**

_**coolvamp:not much...bored**_

**clumsy:ya i know what you mean i think i might die of boredum over here**

_**coolvamp:lol so whats with your name?**_

**clumsy:well i probly would trip on something just walking acrose a flat sefas pritty much whats with your name?**

_**coolvamp:i'm cool and i'm a vampire**_

**clumsy:lol u might be cool but a vampire lol no way**

_**coolvamp:whatever so why did u make this chat room?**_

**clumsy:i'm bored duh i mean what elase is there to do?**

_**coolvamp:lots of things like sports,talking to friends,watching the clouds. and lots more**_

**clumsy:u just have to be really paitent to watch clouds no way for me any ways if i'm watching clouds its just one cloud**

_**coolvamp:lol i get told i'm really paitent a lot**_

**clumsy:i bet so what do you want to talk about**

_**coolvamp:uh how about a book i've bin hearing about it's called twilight i might read it but i don't know**_

**clumsy:i've never heard of it whats it about?**

_**coolvamp:vampires**_

**clumsy:-sigh- i got that so do you have any brothers or sisters?**

_**coolvamp:ya i got 2 sisters and 2 brothers**_

**clumsy:wow it must be fun at your house i can't imagen the troble you all get into**

_**coolvamp:not really we normley keep to are selfs **_

**clumsy:oh**

_**clumsy:hey i g2g i'll talk to u later mabe**_

**coolvamp:where are you going?**

_**clumsy:my bf is coming over soon so bye-bye /waves**_

**coolvamp:bye /waves**

**clumsy **has left the room

_**ok so what do you guys think? please reavew and if you do i'll make a new chapter sooner so please tell me what you think i dont care if its flames eather! :D oh and if you don't know clumsy is bella and coolvamp is edward **_

_-cristel-_


	2. styd aka alice has entered the room

_**hey! every one you guys are so nice! you all made me so happy with all of your reviews! -dose happy dance- i would like to thank everyone for review to my story and if your reading my note fanfic i'll try to get a new chapter in as fast as i can today or tomowo well on to the chapter!**_

**disclamer:i do not own twilight but i do own my books!**

_**bella's POV**_

i sighed onther afternoon with out edward i was so bored so i did the only thing i could think of i whint to my chat room to talk to someone ANYONE! ok well almost any one

**clumsy** as entered the room

_**coolvamp:hi again**_

**clumsy:oh hi i din't think you would be in here srry**

_**styd:hi i'm coolvamps sister**_

**clumsy: hi! what dose styd mean?**

_**styd: shop till you drop **_

**clumsy:lol you sound like someone i know**

_**coolvamp:ya thats alice all right she likes to shop**_

**clumsy:styd your names alice? so weird my best friend has the same name and she likes to shop **

_**styd:oh thats cool**_

**coolvamp:so what do you guys want to talk about?**

_**styd:how about the shoping trip i'm planing?**_

**coolvamp:don't look at me talk to the girl **

_**clumsy:no not me i hate shoping and yet i always get draged into it!**_

**styd:lol don't worry you are not who i'm taking which is very lucky for you**

_**coolvamp:alice stop trying to scare her**_

**styd:what ever hey i have to go **

_**clumsy;bye**_

**coovamp:bye **

**styd** has left the room

_**clumsy:so are you going to read that book twilight?**_

**coolvamp:nah it looks a bit odd to me like i read it before and i just looked at the summery**

_**clumsy:oh**_

**clumsy:hey i have to go my bf should be here soon bye-bye -waves-**

_**coolvamp:ya bye i had to go any ways -waves-**_

**clumsy** has left the room

i quickly turned off my computer and whint over to my bed to lisen to some music a few secends later edward came in though my window "hello love" he said giving me a kiss "hi edward what have you bin up to?" he chuckled "oh nothing much just bin keeping my self busy on the internet" i look at edward stunded edward never wint on the internet edward laughed quitely "go to sleep my bella we have school tomowo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**edward's POV**_

i sighed as i left bella and whint home charley was off tomowo and he wasint going fishing till later so i had to go home and bella would be driving her self to school to day i turned on my laptop and wint to the chat room that clumsy had made she reminded me of someone i know not just the name i laughed to my self _huh it looks like clumsy is in the room right now i guess i'll talk to her_

**coolvamp** as entered the room

_**clumsy:oh hi coolvamp **_

**coolvamp:hello**

_**clumsy:um whats up?**_

**coolvamp:nm u?**

_**clumsy:i'm getting ready for school and of course its raining again you know if it wasint for my bf i would so leave this town by now i used to not be so fond of rain what am i saying i still don't like rain but it means i can see him so i guss i'll just have to live with it**_

**coolvamp:really? wow you must like this guy alot to give up the sun**

_**clumsy:ya i do well talk to you later i got to go to school now bye-bye /waves**_

**coolvamp:bye -waves-**

_**coolvamp:-hands clumsy a unbreala-**_

**clumsy** has left the room

now i really think i know her but i cant be sure all well i better go i want to see bella

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**ok so what dose every one think of this chapter? i really hope you like it and if you review i might give you a sneek peek for the next chapter till then i hope you like this one **_

_-cristel the gothic fairy-_


	3. i know

_**hello my readers!! heres a new chapter of IMing bella and edward!! thank you guys for your reviews! but before i start the chapter i need to say something you see i got a review from the writer of **_texting u luv_** and she said that this is a copy of that story so i wint to go read her story and it is not a copy!! yes there are some things that are the same but this is not a copy! i would never ever copy someones story! i want people to tell me i did a good job with the story i wrote my self if it's something i copyed it's no good but i would like to say that i'm sorry that you think this is a copy. **_

**disclamer:why would i write this fan fic if i already wrote the book? i do not own twilight!**

bella's pov

i laughed to myself as i got dressed for school 'ah i've known ever sense alice came into the chat coolvamp is edward! well it looks like me and alice can have some fun with this one i wounder why she hasnt told him yet...all well even if he does find out he still wont know that i know ' i thought to myself as i ran down the stairs and out the door to edwards car "hello love how was your morning ?" i grined evily in my mind "oh boring what where you doing? you almost always come in the morining when i'm eatting" i said making my self sound a bit sad see theres one thing edward does not know about me i can act sort of good you know if i'm not lieing and saying that i was bored is no lie and that i was sad that he was not there was not a lie at all "i'm sorry bella i was on the internet i lost track of time..." oh poor edward you fell right into my little trap...ok well it's not a trap i just thought of it at the top of my head but who cares! "oh so now the computer is more importent then me huh?" i asked making my eyes tear up a bit oh you should have seen his face he looked so gulty but how would he fell if he knew he was talking to me on there "no bella not at all i was talking to someone you know i think you would like her she's alot like you sort of ...she sound more bored then you all the time" he said thoughtfully i laughed to myself of course i sound more bored! edwards not there! all well i guess i'll stop messing with edward for now...

L:L

_later that day after school_

**coolvamp has entered the room...**

_**clumsy: hey coolvamp! whats up?**_

**coolvamp:well you seem cheery today clumsy **

_**clumsy:yup!**_

**coolvamp:can you tell me why?**

_**clumsy:well i could but then i would have to kill you...**_

**coolvamp:you can't kill me i'm a vampire**

_**clumsy:oh i know other ways of killing vampire mahahahah**_

**coolvamp:sorry a stake though the heart will not kill me**

_**clumsy:i know**_

**coolvamp:and neather will garlic**

_**clumsy:i know that too**_

**coolvamp:the sun light wount kill me eather**

_**clumsy:how mean times do i have to say it I KNOW!!**_

**coolvamp:oh...sorry**

_**clumsy:ya ya ya what ever hey have you ever watch chibi vampire??**_

**coolvamp:yes my girl friend makes me**

_**clumsy:oh..so you dont like chibi vampire then...**_

**coolvamp:no! it's a good show i just dont like it as much as she does...**

_**clumsy:cool cool hey wheres your sister alice?**_

**coolvamp:uh going over to my girl friends house she says i cant come though something about a make over**

_**clumsy:ah i fell sorry for you girl friend i hate make overs**_

**coolvamp:ya so does my girl friend**

_**clumsy:cool so whats she like?**_

**coolvamp:alot like you i should get her to get a chat name so we cant talk but latley she seems a bit difrint i cant figer out why**

_**clumsy:oh hey i got to go i'm sorry i'll talk to you later bye-bye**_

**coolvamp:ok bye**

_**clumsy has left the room...**_

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

_**ok i ment to write more you know like alice all helping bella mess with edward but i have to go to bed so find out what happens in the next chapter and everyone i need to tell you something i made a video for this story one youtube you can find the link on my profile its the first one i hope you like it! well any was i better go reveiw and i will post faster!**_

_-cristel-_


	4. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
